As is well known and understood, the most common method presently used for steering power boats of the recreational variety is by means of a movable flat rudder hinged vertically at the stern.
As is also well known, associated with such rudder usage are such characteristics as maneuverability, turning distance, and ease of handling. To most purchasers, such characteristics do not generally influence the question whether to purchase one power boat over another--although such differences between boats can usually be detected. With off-shore, or racing, boats, on the other hand, the characteristics associated with individual designs are of greater importance, as oftentimes representing the difference between winning or losing a race.